About a Girl
by Da-ssaCullen
Summary: SongFic. Edward es un chico invisible, Bella es la capitana del equipo de porristas, el la ama en secreto, ella no lo nota. Todos Humanos. E/B


**Holis*-* **

**ayer estaba escuchando musica y me tope con una cancion que me encanto y su letra me parecio super.**

**La cancion se llama About a Girl y la canta un grupo que se llama The academy is...**

**cuando la estaba escuahndo me vino la idea de hacer un songfic con ella y bueno, Espero que les guste **

**Disclamier: La trama es mia*-*, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, y la cancion de la exelente banda The academy is.. **

* * *

><p>Estaba tomado de la mano de Bella, mientras caminabamos por el pasillo, todo nos sonreian y ella era mia, todo era perfecto, hasta que un estupido jugar de Futbol, Tayler, me "tropesara" haciendome chocar contra un casillero, asi despertandome de mi ilusion.<p>

-VE POR DONDE CAMINAS CULLEN-Grito y luego siguio caminando mientras reia.

Me quede hay recostado del casillero tratando de volver a soñar despierto, por que eso era lo unico que podia hacer soñar que ella era para mi, por que por ley eso no era asi.

Yo soy un simple chico, al que nadie toma en cuenta, y ella, ella es simplemente perfecta, Lindo cabello, ojos hermosos, la lider de las animadoras, pero su unico defecto es su novio, Mike Newton, el capitan de el equipo de futbol, es tan tipico,Bella, la capitana de las porristas con mike, el capitan del equipo de futbol, y yo Edward el tonto enamorado, que no puede respirar cuando esta cerca de ella. Me rei de mismo, de pronto mire el relog que estaba arriba de la puerta de la cafeteria, ya era la hora en la que llegaba ella. Corri a la entrada y me sente como todos los dias a esperar para verla entrar, siempre lo hacia, pero ella no lo notaba.

-No estoy enamorado-Me dije a mi mismo- Este no es mi corazon, no gastare estas palabras por una chica.

* * *

><p><em>Una canción sobre una chica<br>No puedo respirar cuando estoy con ella  
>Esperare aqui todos los dias<br>En caso de que ella aparesca  
>Nunca se dara cuenta<em>

_No estoy enamorado_  
><em>Este no es mi corazón<em>  
><em>No voy a desperdiciar estas palabras<em>  
><em>Sobre una chica<em>

* * *

><p>La vi entrar con sus amigas riendo como siempre, me miro, por pocos segundos, pero miro. Decidi que era el momento para poner en practica todo aquello que habia practicado ayer en la noche, le diria lo que sentia. Camine decidido hacia donde se sento con las otras chicas y la llame por su nombre.<p>

-Bella- inmediatamente de haberlo echo me arrepenti.

Ella se levanto y camino hacia donde estaba, las otras chicas la miraban extrañadas de que me hiciera caso.

-Si, Edward?-Pregunto.

En ese momento me percate de que sabia mi nombre, la cual me hiso sentir mas nervioso. Olvide absolutamente lo que se suponia que tenia que decir .

-Pu..pues queria preguntarte sii… si… si teniamos alguna tarea de Biologia?-Pregunte tartamudeando, y me senti un completo tarado.

-No-dijo- no, nos dejaron tarea, ¿Algo mas?-pregunto mirandome fijamente.

Pense unos segundos si decirle o no, entonces vi que Mike Newton se acercaba y dije:

-No.

-Oh-Dijo Bella con cara de decepcion- Nos vemos.

Bella regreso a la mesa con sus amigas y poco despues Mike la tomo por la espalda la levanto de la mesa y la Beso. Me volvi rapidamente para no ver como ese tarado metia su lengua hasta la garaganta de Bella.

* * *

><p><em>La ultima noche sabia que decir<br>Pero tu no estabas alli para escucharlo  
>Estas lineas tan practicadas<br>Lengua atada y sobre cargada  
>Nunca te daras cuenta<em>

_No estoy enamorado_  
><em>Este no es mi corazón<em>  
><em>No voy a desperdiciar estas palabras<em>  
><em>Sobre una chica<em>

* * *

><p>Al final del día regrese a casa, salude a mi mamá y a mis hermanos que habian vuleto antes.<p>

Enseguida subi a mi cuarto, tranque la puerta con seguro y me tire en la cama. Reprimi un grito con la almohada.

Solo queria que ella me amara, no pedia mas nada, tan solo eso.

-No estoy enamorado-Repeti como lo habia echo temprano- Este no es mi corazon-Dije, mientras tocaba el lugar donde se supone que esta- No voy a gastar mas palabras por una chica.

* * *

><p><em>Ser amado, ser amado<br>¿Que mas podrias pedir?  
>Ser amado, ser amado<br>Todos quieren ser amados  
>Ser amados<br>¿Que mas podrias pedir?  
>Ser amado, ser amado<br>Todos..._

_No estoy enamorado_  
><em>Este no es mi corazón<em>  
><em>No voy a desperdiciar estas palabras<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Y que tal?<strong>

**Me responden en Reviews*-***

**Besos:***


End file.
